This invention relates to thin semiconductor cards such as IC cards incorporating semiconductor devices, and specifically to the structure of the card.
Thin semiconductor cards have a variety of configurations. The configuration discussed below is that of the most common type of IC card.
FIG. 5 shows an example of a prior art IC card, as shown for example in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 6491/1978. The card comprises a thin semiconductor module 1 containing semiconductor elements, the card main body 2, and a set of electrode contacts 4 through which electrical transfer of information to and from an external device can take place.
An IC card of this configuration is used by inserting the card into an external device, which need only make contact with the electrode contacts 4 to exchange electrical signals with the card via the contacts.
Problems with the prior art thin semiconductor card result when the card is externally stressed, as by bending, tension, or compression. Such stresses have proved capable of breaking the semiconductor module or detaching it from the card. In some cases stresses acting on the semiconductor module have broken a semiconductor chip inside the module.